


Cinnar Hawke

by CheshiNeko



Series: Dragon Age Universe 1 [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshiNeko/pseuds/CheshiNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mostly art<br/>figured i should back up from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. general

my hawke featuring his dumb anime hair and a useless piece of fur

doooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrk (i love him) (so mUCH)


	2. pre-da2

whole three smol hawkes

 

hedgehogs sightings near Lothering later confirmed to be just Hawke brothers, again  
no seriously i love this dumb spiky anime hairstyle  
  
carver’s probably angry his brother stole all the kills  
again  
despite being a mage

 


	3. act 2

petition to STOP HAWKE from giving all his friends grey hair  
signed varric ‘are u fuckin kidding me u almost died how the fuck are you even standing not to mention talking’, aveline ‘i think it’s a concussion better catch him before he falls over’ and merrill ‘can he… really walk it off? its a lot of blood… i dont think he can just walk it off’  
  
i finally managed to draw something post-Arishok battle, yesss! i have extensive headcanons around that moment :3c well, this is how my tiny noodle son got his facial scars! (thats what happens when you try to do the giant act-closing quest without the healer… i still have no idea wtf i was thinking choosing the party) 


	4. post-da2

Any advice for up and coming heroes, Champion?  
Sure. After the fight, always stand with your back to the sun. Can’t show them heroing leaves you looking like a pie chewed by a mabari. It’s okay if they see blood on you, but not _your_ blood, get it?  
…  
Actually, screw that previous advice. Don’t become heroes, it’s shit. Ow. I’m hurting all over. I need a healer and some proper career option.


	5. /varric

i have a bad case of varric/hawke feels but i couldn’t figure out how to draw their faces, so i started scribbling over screencaps of their first meeting in hopes of learning, and then it evolved into ‘how it actually went’  
very awkward for everyone involved and severely confusing for varric personally is how  
  
bonus: hawke vision

* * *

 

> “Hawke, as much as I missed you, not _right now_ ”  
> “And here I was hoping for a long awaited romantic reunion. Your readers won’t be pleased, I must say”  
> “You know I never show _those_ to anyone”  
>  “Me, you show them to me. I’m your readers, and I’m not-”  
> “Inquisitor will be here _any moment_ ”  
> “Ooooh, a romantic reunion and a running out of time trope? Not a mix you see every day”  
> “Hawke, I know I’m too good looking to handle, but you gotta restrain yourself. At least while her Inquisitorialness is around”  
> “Oh no, how am I, a weak soul, gonna handle this much- hey, Inquisitor is qunari, right? If so, I see one in a courtyard”  
> “We actually have two and-”  
> “She’s talking to a small elf girl. And doesn’t seem to know just what to do with her hands at the moment”  
> “Oh. Well. …Then we _do_ have time”

i want to shield them from everything bad ever and things that are going to happen in inquisition are _not okay_

* * *

 

and i am coming home to you   
if its the last thing that i do [♫](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DrUbFljMLIY8&t=YjU5NzAxOGQyZDVkNWY5Njk1ZDIzNWEzNDgwZDg2ODg4ZmQ4ZTlkOSxSQzZHRE1ucQ%3D%3D)

(this song is stuck in my head thanks to @mashkarik. and every song is varrichawke if you squint hard enough)


End file.
